A Natureza
by Brunni
Summary: Hikari, com nove anos, e um ano após as suas maravilhosas aventuras, escreve o começo de um livro que contava o quanto se arrependia de ter deixado todos os seus sonhos e fantasias. Não mais curto do que meus outros, mas nem muito mais longo. Dedicado á K


** A natureza**

"Se esperavam algo que houvesse sido mostrado por um adulto, como muitos outros autores, sinto lhes decepcionar. Eu sou Hikari, e quero lhes contar uma triste história que me ocorreu quando tinha mais o menos seis anos.

Eu estava de mudanças: Minha família iria mudar-se, e meus tios iriam morar agora em minha antiga casa. Meus sonhos e fantasias somente aumentaram quando vi como era a minha nova casa: Era enorme. Tinha mais ou menos, uns sete quartos somente em seu primeiro andar. E, em fora, tinha um grande parque cheio de brinquedos para nós podermos usar.

E nas partes dos fundos da grande casa, tinha uma enorme pixina: Cabia mais de dez de mim inteira, imagino. E ainda dava para brincar bastante com o grande campo de futebol, habitado por um pequeno cavalo chamado por nós de Comanche. Ele era um cavalo negro, e com patas muito grandes. Era bastante rápido e andava mais até do que uma bicicleta. Fizemos até uma música para ele, já que é cuidado com muitos potes de espinafre, e por isso, é chamado de Cavalo Popye.

Mas no terceiro andar, o maior de todos, existia uma das portas a quais ninguém abria: Somente mamãe e papai podiam, pois eram os verdadeiros donos da casa, e a haviam comprado. Meus ricos e bem sucedidos pais iriam até a beira do sucesso, mas havia um outro grande problema disso: Eles quase nunca estavam em casa, para ver-nos crescer ou até mesmo, se divertir como quando faziam quando tínhamos e meu irmão mais velho, Taichi, que obviamente tinha minha mesma idade.

Dentro dela, ninguém sabia o que havia dentro: Se era mais algum quarto velho e muito esquecido, ou se havia algo a mais dentro daquela velha porta brilhante e dourada, pelas pinturas de meus pais por toda a casa. E tínhamos também, esqueci de dizer, um pomar cheio de frutas: Desde laranjas limas até pêras e maçãs, aguardadas com todo o carinho e necessidade. Eram árvores frescas e bem saudáveis, sendo que suas frutas sempre nasciam também sempre frescas, e muito brilhantes.

Eram muito gostosas, de todos os modos. Tinha uma simples mesa, em um grande formato quadrado, que dava até a impressão de ter sido de alguém já muito, muito mesmo idoso, em sua juventude. Por uns quatro ou cinco anos, por aí, era os anos que se tinha aquela já conhecida e, aos pedaços, mesa. Era o que se tinha para esperar e comer as belas frutas daquele pomar era também aproveitar de sua beleza. Os pedaços que nos deixou a natureza, e que sempre procuramos proteger e conservar para que fique para sempre em nossos corações.

Mas hoje em dias, as árvores, que antes sempre brilhavam, já perdiam, pouco a pouco, o seu lindo brilho, e as terras e pântanos perdidos no meio de tantas belezas. Hoje, já não podemos escutar o lindo som dos passarinhos a cantar, logo quando se põe a acordar. Agora, já não sei o que devo escrever ou fazer para mudar isso, que isso nunca o ocorresse, que o nunca tivesse feito. O único que posso é pedir, para Deus, que sempre poderia trazer as pazes e as guerras acabassem em todas as opções, que em tudo, tivesse a máxima esperteza, inteligência e sorte para acabar com todo o mal que a natureza possa fazer.

E tudo o que peço é que isso mude, que tudo se concretize de um jeito mais do que harmonioso ,com o ar bondoso e acreditando em seus sonhos. Pois o que dura muito, pode ser a coisa mais chata e irritante do mundo.

Mas ás vezes, as coisas curtas e sem sentido podem fazer o maior sentido do mundo, dependendo somente de uma simples coisa: Acreditar em sues próprios sonhos, e dizer toda a realidade."

Acho que, para meus nove anos, está muito bom. Para mostrar não somente aos adultos que podem ser tão puros e iluminados como uma simples e inocente criança. E para as crianças entenderem o forte e o fraco da natureza, o porque de devemos protege-la. Sempre, quando tive oito anos, e estava ao nosso querido Digimundo, queria poder mostrar de algum jeito para todos, os outros, que de alguma forma devemos protegê-la.

E essa, creio eu, é muito mais do uma grande forma.


End file.
